It's My Pleasure
by BlackandWhite Masque
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots. I will be accepting challenges, so keep 'em coming. I'll do any theme and any pairing. As long as nothing is violated. No yaoi or yuri. Thank you. First up is a SasuSaku, Caffeine and Tobacco! M to be safe
1. Caffeine and Tobacco sasusaku

Caffeine and Tobacco

Caffeine and Tobacco

BlackandWhite Masks

--

--

--

A/N: Maybe posting every crap I write and reasoning that my dog did it excuses has gotten a tad bit too old. SasuSaku fluff. Cool… Enough said, just read. If you don't, well… the consequences will not be pretty…

I am accepting challenges in this new installment of one-shots. Anything at all. Just submit a theme and the pairing (if any) you want and what genre. If you want something more specific, feel free to send in descriptions as well. Really, I'll do it.

Naruto is not mine. Sue you.

--

--

--

The smell of cigarette wafted in the air outside the café where Sasuke and I sat. I scrunched my nose and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to get rid of the on-coming headache.

Sasuke's perfectly sculpted brow— _everything _about him was perfect, furrowed. "Do you want to go some place else?" He is such a sweetie when he tries to be. I gather he noticed my discomfort of the place. I've never liked coffee much, or cigarette smoke for that matter. The smell makes my head hurt and reel.

Situation in hand, I told him that the place was okay. Then I had to persuade him that I wasn't sick. "Honestly Sasuke, you worry about me too much." The side of my lips quirked up in a half smile.

His mouth on the other hand— that mouth that I could never seem to get enough of, set in a grim line. "Well you don't know how it feels to finally have someone to worry for Sakura." His beautiful onyx eyes were cast down and his deep voice nothing more than a whisper. I could hear him though, and the hurt that came with what he said. After all that I and Sasuke have been through, I'm surprised that a small amount of sadness still remains.

In that moment, I wanted to embrace him. For him to feel my arms around him so he can know that he's not alone anymore. I settled for reaching for his hand from across the table.

His eyes first looked at our hands joined together, then to me completely. I found it curious that his famous smirk was back in place; his eyes were twinkling with mirth. "Are you getting emotional on me… Sakura?"

Why that jerk! He was playing me!

I quickly withdrew my hand from his but his alabaster white hand caught mine in time. I faintly gushed for a second, relishing the fact that his hand seemed to fit mine— perfectly. But then I remembered his little performance and I was back to being angry with him again.

"Sakura, look at me." I never even noticed how close the voice seemed to be, I was too focused on ignoring him altogether. He chuckled with that staccato rhythm that always reverberated from his throat.

"You should look at your face, you know. You look ridiculous." He said. Not with malice of course. Otherwise he wouldn't be smirking. How do I know when my back was turned to him? I just do. It comes with being Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend, its natural. As natural as we breathe in water and we drink in air. Don't get it? Neither do I.

Nevertheless, he's still an annoying prick! I blushed the moment the words left his mouth. Standing next to an Adonis like him was already such a privilege, but he didn't have to say it out loud!

Turning around, I wanted nothing more than to give him a peace of my mind. If he thought I was so "ridiculous" looking, he never should've gone out with me in the first place.

"You are such—" his angelic face was already so near to mine. I must have not noticed him come behind me. Next thing I knew, his lips were already mashed to mine. I could feel his slightly chapped lips touch my soft ones. He was leaning over me while I was sitting; my hands gripped the sides of the metal chair.

I guess this was his way of apologizing. Damn it, I can never stay mad at him when he's such a damn good kisser. My hands left the chair, one hand went to the side of his beautiful face and the other fisted his ebony locks. I kissed him back now. A tremor ran down my spine as his tongue swept over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to his advances and soon enough, his tongue was caressing the inside of my mouth.

Sure enough, the other people were staring at us. As much as I loved to spend a few more moments exploring his mouth, we had to stop. I didn't want to be escorted of the premises due to some intense PDA again.

I put my hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him off of me. His dazed black eyes looked into my beryl green eyes with enough intensity to make my stomach do flip flops and somersaults. "You're so…" his forehead rested on mine. "Hn."

"What I meant to say was, you look… cute."

Awww


	2. Fireflies, Part 1 shinohina

Butterflies

Fireflies, Part One

BlackandWhite Masks

--

So you have wished it, so it shall be.

A ShinoHina for Baby Cougar… Hope you like it.

Let the crack fandom begin.

Naruto is not mine. I just don't have that enough money.

* * *

"Hinata-sama."

She's spacing out again. I can't blame her though, the past few days has been hectic. The Hyuuga manor has been experiencing its biggest test yet… a new guard.

The Hyuugas never trusted anyone, so it was pretty much a surprise to everyone that they would hire a new one. The old bodyguard, my partner, had retired to the country life. Lucky boy, he found one beautiful young lass to marry. Again, I couldn't blame him. Working for the Hyuuga's is a very hard work… freaky white eyes that see right through you.

How is one new guard the cause of all the turmoil in this most prestigious manor? Well, this new guy is a bumbling idiot! Inuzuka Kiba, the idiot's name, has only been here for a week and he very nearly destroyed half the place. Kiba has a pet dog… and the Hyuuga heiress' sister, Hanabi, has cats. Let me tell you, there is never a time of peace and quiet here.

This of course, leads to another problem. The Hyuugas just absolutely _love_ their peace and quiet. Take that away and you're left with scarier, crankier Hyuugas.

Then the Hyuuga patriarch just left for an urgent meeting with other lords in the kingdom state, leaving the Hinata-sama to care for everything. If you ask me, he should have left it all to Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji. He was a much better choice; always cool and composed… then again, maybe Hinata was the better choice. Neji, that prude, irks me, almost as much as I hate my new partner. Lucky me.

Another set of plates just crashed. The ear splitting sound doesn't even make Hinata-sama wince, I don't think she heard it even. Damn Inuzuka's dog!

I looked back to Hinata-sama, she was leaning on the open window with her elbows propped up to support her head. Her short blue-black hair swayed when the few occasional breaths of wind strayed by. Her white— freaky!!— eyes looked ahead to the green meadows… Oh what the hell, I'll leave her alone for a while. She deserves the rest. Heck, I deserve the rest…

And so I, Aburame Shino, will stand by my princess.

* * *

So that's that. Short huh??... That's just part one, as can be seen… I'll post the second part, which is actually sweeter, later. But only if you want me too… So review. I'm actually starting to enjoy this ShinoHinata thing really.

If you all review, I promise I'll update tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll get Nyx Eros going as well.


End file.
